thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;October 6th, 2011 - NC Transcripts Hey everyone! Well, we've reached my favorite fall month and with that comes a quick update! First, a big thank-you to anyone who has worked on those pesky red links, especially with transcripts. Now, thing is, I haven't changed the editing statuses on AT4W, so if anyone wishes to do those, please ask. As for NC, not all of those that appear to be completed are, particularly in the 2009-2010 episodes. **Update: All NC guides, even though most appear as blue links, are open for editing. Those that have the message "This guide is incomplete or not finished" are not full guides. I would appreciate if those could be filled in. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl ;August 30th, 2011 - The Nerd As of now, the page for the Nerd (AVGN) is protected for editing by admins only. This may change in the future, but already I've had two cases within the last two months of it being changed to his full name. This is not allowed for one very simple reason: Mike Michaud asked us ages ago to change it to simple "The Nerd." Why? Copyright issues. I apologize for the inconvenience. ~Spike's Girl ;August 18th, 2011 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone! I would once again like to thank everyone for the support and help. On a serious note, however, it's come to my attention that the navigation templates keep getting deleted on some pages. Please, please, PLEASE do not remove these templates. They're there for surfing convenience and we'd rather not have to replace them each time. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. November 9th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Battlefield 3 Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Porno Midnight Heat *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 2 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Loves Don Bluth - The Pebble and the Penguin *Obscurus Lupa: The Sylvester Stallone Chaos Pen - A Dramatic Reading *Anifile: Kyoukai Senjou No Horizon November 8th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Cell *GameFap: Let's Fap Horny Bunnies Finale *Film Conscience: What Makes a Good Movie? *Nash: The Comic-Con Files: Adventure Time *Artcast: Pink and Stacy *Comic Book Issues: Wolverine & The X-Men #1 vs. Uncanny X-Men #1 *Pen and Paper Corner: Mechwarrior Commentary November 7th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Return of AT4W Live! *SadPanda: ChaosD1: MMO Grinder - Eden Eternal *Animenia: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time *Hagan Reviews: Freaks *Guru Reviews: Sonic Generations Collector's Edition *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 Conclusion! *Weekly Manga Recap: Break Blade November 6th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: Puss in Boots *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! The Goddess of Spring *Sage Reviews: Uncharted 3 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Desire *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays LotR: WitN *Video Games Awesome: Kirby's Return to Dream Land is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting the Ninja Turtles November 5th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Extra Terrestrial Visitors *Brows Held High: Revolutionary Girl Utena *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Whatcha Say *MikeJ: Asylum Seeker - Sharktopus *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 Long Haul *Oancitizen: Vlog - Anonymous is a Pile of Crap November 4th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: SWTOR - Darth Joe vs SpoonyWan *Welshy Reviews: Wes Craven's New Nightmare *WTFIWWY: Live - Curse of the Weredonkey *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Homoti (The Other Turkish ET) *King's Quest Retrospective: Let's Play Live - Owl's Quest *PeanutButterGamer (show): The G-Files - Zelda Month November 3rd, 2011 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 66 *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Nukie *Bad Movie Beatdown: Reckoning Day *You Can Play This: Quickie - Resident Evil for the Famicom *Video Games Awesome: Batman: Arkham City Long Haul Conclusion November 2nd, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Rise of Nightmares *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Keep Up The Lust ET *Projector: The Adventures of Tintin - The Secret of the Unicorn *Video Games Awesome: Uncharted 3 is AWESOME! *Vangelus: NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Toymakers November 1st, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doug's First Movie *Atop the Fourth Wall: Pokemon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu *The Cinema Snob: ET Week - Badi (Turkish ET) *Film Conscience: The Emperor's New Groove *Familiar Faces: Samhain *Vangelus: NYCC 2011 - Vangelus Interviews Artists' Alley *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content